Baby Face
by salmoow
Summary: uhuk- badannya kaya bayi- mukanya kaya bayi- nangisnya juga kaya bayi- JANGAN-JANGAN ITU BENERAN BAYI? /warnings inside/ YAOI / BabyKise!/ Please enjoy xD


Okay, ini pasti cuma mimpi.

Cuma mimpi, Kagami..

Cuma mimpi..

.

.

Kagami Taiga kembali mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

Oh ya ampun…. Ini bukan mimpi.

Ini sungguh-sungguh tidak masuk akal! Benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Lagipula, kenapa ia yang bisa menemukan hal seperti ini!? Kenapa bukan bences-bences lampu merah yang ingin melahirkan meskipun tahu mereka tidak bisa?

Itu bayi kan? Bayi?

**.**

**.**

**Baby Face**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

**A fanfiction from salmoow**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta as baby**

**Rated: T (for now)**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings!:** Typos. Humor sangat kurang. Pemilihan bahasa yang tidak tepat. Berpotensi mengakibatkan muntaber, panu, kadas, kurap, dll.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

Ini sama sekali tidak pernah Kagami bayangkan. Seumur hidup. Bahwa ia akan dipertemukan dengan seonggok bayi mungil di pinggir lapangan basket jam 8 malam. Awalnya ia yang sedang mendribble bole samar-samar mendengar suara rengekan bayi. Ah, itu pasti suara kucing. Yah, kau tahu sendiri kadang suara kucing hampir mirip dengan suara bayi. Lalu, suara itu makin mirip dengan tangisan bayi.

Okay, sampai di sini Kagami masih positive thinking. Mungkin itu memang bayi milik penduduk sekitar. Namun kemudian ia sadar bahwa di sana, jarak antara rumah dengan lapangan basket tempatnya berdiri sekarang, cukup jauh. Kagamipun merinding. Pikirannya mulai tak beraturan dan tubuhnya mulai bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup dingin malam itu. Sesekali ia mengelus tengkuknya. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Sampai..

"oeeek.. oeeek.."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kini semakin kencang. Saat itu juga Kagami sadar kalau itu memang suara tangisan bayi. Awalnya, tentu saja Kagami yang penakut itu berpikir untuk ambil seribu langkah. Namun, ia dengan berat hati memberanikan diri mengikuti asal suara itu, karena takutnya itu memang suara bayi. Siapa yang tega meninggalkan bayi sendirian? Terlebih setelah mendengar suaranya. Dan iapun menemukan seonggok bayi di bawah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari situ.

Disitulah Kagami berdiri dengan shocknya. Beneran bayi ternyata. Mampus.

'Aduuuhh, mati lo! Kudu diapain ni anak?'

'Tinggalin aja! Nanti lo malah nggak bisa latihan basket!'

'Kagami! Apa kamu tega meninggalkan bayi semungil itu sendirian di sini?'

'Udahlaaah.. Emangnya lo bisa ngurusin dia? Gimana sama susunya? Popoknya? Lo mau nyusuin dia? Repot!'

'Kagami, dengarkan isi hatimu! Masalah popok sama susu gampang! Nanti kan bisa minta Mama uang saku tambahan.'

'Jangan percaya Kagami, Mama lo nggak akan ngasih uang saku tambahan!'

"Stop! Nanti gue bakal minta Mama uang saku tambahan!" dengan begitu, Kagami putih tersenyum dan Kagami merah mencak-mencak.

Memang pada dasarnya Kagami orang baik, tak heran kalau dia lebih memilih untuk mengurusi bocah mungil di hadapannya ini. Ya kelles dia mau menderita seumur hidup karena rasa bersalah begitu besoknya ada berita ditemukan bayi telah inalilla- stop-

Jadi, disanalah sang bayi berada. Di dalam box yang berukuran tak beda jauh dengan isinya. Beberapa helai kain tebal menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil dan rapuh. Meskipun bertubuh mungil, bayi itu sepertinya sudah cukup besar karena kini dia sudah berguling-guling di dalam keranjangnya dan terduduk sambil memandang Kagami.

Bayi itu bermanik kuning terang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia mengucek matanya sambil menguap lebar. Lalu mata kuning terang yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit air mata sebab tangisan itu kembali menatap Kagami.

'Ka-kawaaiiiii!' pikir Kagami, Kagami putih, maupun Kagami merah.

"Siapa yang tega ninggalin bayi imut ini sendirian di siniiii..?" akhirnya Kagami menaruh tas yang tadi sekalian dibawanya—kalau-kalau yang ia temukan bukan bayi—dan mengangkat sang bocah dengan hati-hati. Dengan penuh kesadaran, Kagami melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh dari bocah itu. Sebuah kartu. Di sana tertulis: "TOLONG JAGA RYOTA. ITU DI BOX ADA SEKARDUS SUSU DAN BAJU HANGAT. JANGAN DIBUANG YA. TRIMS."

"Kampret banget ini emak-" gerutu Kagami.

"Mama-" suara sang bayi dengan suara ringkihnya sembari menatap Kagami dan tersenyum kecil.

Gulp and blush!

"OKE FIX. DIA HARUS DIBAWA PULANG-" Kagamipun segera membawa pulang sang bocah beserta keranjangnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, sang bocah tetap tenang dan terus menatap Kagami.

'uuhhhh… manis bangeeeett-' tanpa sadar, hidungnya berdarah. Lama-lama mungkin dia bisa jadi pedophil.

…

Malam itupun, Kagami habiskan dengan mondar-mandir di ruang santai sambil sesekali melirik bayi yang terus menatapnya.

'Sekarang gue harus gimana coba? Uuhhh mana udah malem! Dia kan harus tidur! Tapi gue gapunya kelenjar susu! Mau nyusuin gimana!?' Kagami masih mondar-mandir.

"Mama…" sang bayi tiba-tiba bersuara. Kagami menoleh. Terlihatlah si kuning itu menatap 'mama' nya sedih. Mungkin dia paham kebingungan Kagami dan berusaha menenangkannya. Akhirnya Kagami menghampiri bocah itu, lalu memosisikannya di pangkuannya.

"Ryota.." ucapnya sambil memeluk bocah mungil yang kini menatapnya dari bawah, "maaf kakak nggak tau harus gimana.. pfft.."

Ryota, sang bocah, terus memandangi 'mama' nya tak mengerti.

"Dadada bubu abudada.." bocah itu mengomel kecil, lalu berbalik dan memegangi kedua pipi Kagami, dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Kagami tersenyum melihat tingkah anak kecil di hadapannya ini, lalu dia teringat,

"oiya! Kan si Ahomine itu polisi! Kenapa ga kepikiran ya!?" dan malam itu Kagami dapat pencerahan. Digendongnya sang bocah dan dibawanya bocah itu keluar apartemen dan menuju apartemen sebelah.

"Tok tok tok! Woy Aho! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Kagami dari luar apartemen milik tetangganya itu.

"Lo ngapain malem-malem berisik sih?!" terdengar jawaban dari bagian lain pintu.

"Woy! Gue serius penting banget nih! Lo musti cepetan keluaaar! Wooy!" alhasil pintu malang tersebut makin digedor oleh siswa SMA yang kini tengah membawa bayi di gendongannya.

.

.

.

.

Om Aomine Daiki menginjak usia 28 tahun ini. Meskipun sudah dikejar-kejar orang tua untuk menikah, namun pria berkulit tan ini memilih untuk tetap single karena motto nya: kalau sudah punya istri, repot. Tidak bisa main dengan cewek-cewek berdada besar kesana sini.

Aomine sudah bekerja di kantor kepolisian Tokyo selama sekitar 2 tahun terakhir. Meskipun masih muda, namun prestasinya di dunia kepolisian tidak diragukan. Selain karena dia memang mantan pemain basket saat SMA—yang membuat tubuhnya kuat dan memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang tinggi—dia juga termasuk pria pekerja keras. Tak ayal banyak polisi-polisi senior yang kadang iri padanya. The hell! Dia mendapatkan semua itu juga butuh perjuangan tau!

Kembali ke cerita utama. Kini Aomine yang tengah bersantai sambil menonton Mai-chan di antara libur cutinya malah diganggu dengan suara gedoran pintu dari bocah SMA penggila basket di apartemen sebelahnya. Bocah itu bilang penting? Paling juga ngajak one on one. Nggak ngerti orang capek pulang kerja apa? Sepertinya dia memang harus pindah apartemen segera. Sigh.

"Iya iyaa! Bentar!" akhirnya dengan berat hati, Aomine berjalan ke pintu apartemen dan membuka pintu kayu itu, "apaan sih malem-mal—the hell Bakagami! Itu anak siapa?! Pacar lo minta tanggung jawab?"

Aomine tampaknya tidak begitu kaget karena dia sekarang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, tawanya tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah itu Kagami memukul kepalanya.

"Gue serius aho! Ini bukan anak gue! Gue nemu dia waktu basketan di lapangan deket maji burger tadi! Plis gue nggak tau harus gimanaa.." wajah Kagami terlihat resah, dan Aomine sadar Kagami sedang tidak bercanda.

"Tsk.. yodah.. bawa masuk.." Aomine akhirnya menyuruh Kagami masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Terdengar samar-samar Kagami menghembuskan napas lega. Aomine cuma bisa geleng-geleng melihat Kagami yang udah menyelonong masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Well, bisa dibilang, mereka berdua sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Aomine main ke apartemen Kagami untuk numpang makan, atau Kagami main ke apartemen Aomine untuk numpang main game. Karena entah mengapa, Aomine suka saat Kagami meramaikan suasana di apartemennya. Begitu pula dengan Kagami yang tak begitu suka makan sendirian.

Ketika Kagami sudah masuk dan menceritakan semuanya. Sang bocah, Ryota, hanya bisa memandang kedua orang dihadapannya sambil bermain boneka milik keponakan Aomine yang tertinggal.

"Hmm.. mending kita laporin ke kantor aja. Nanti biar dicatet.. selama belum ada yang jemput, dia akan tinggal di panti asuhan.." jelas Aomine.

"Eh? Pa-panti asuhan?" Kagami refleks merangkul Ryota ke dalam pelukannya. Ryota kemudian memeluk tangan kekar Kagami sambil mengoceh kecil. Aomine sedikit kaget melihat reaksi Kagami.

"Lah, emang lo emaknya? Mau ngurus dia?"

"Ta-tapi kan ya.. kasian kalo di taruh di panti.. gue nggak papa kok kalo dia tinggal sama gue sampai ada yang mau jemput.. ntar siangnya selama gue sekolah, gue titipin di penitipan anak."

"Lo punya duit buat ngehidupin dia? Lo nggak kasian kalo dia laper malem-malem, tapi lo tidur kecapekan karena main basket? Lo masih anak SMA Kagami.. lo pikirin sekolah lo dulu.." tangan Aomine kini mengacak-acak rambut Kagami. Kagamipun terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Aomine yang emang semuanya benar dari awal sampai akhir.

"Kalo gitu, lo yang bantuin gue," ucapnya sambil menatap Aomine.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Aomine sukses ternganga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Hai gaeeeesss =)))))) udah lama ga kemari =)))) Met taon baru yaaah xD author kasih satu chapter untuk taun baru iniiihhh =))) semoga taon depan kita dikasih kemudahan dalam segala hal~ juga dikasih tahun yang lebih baik dari tahun kemarin ehehehe~ so gays, thank you for reading xD


End file.
